


A Strange Attacker ((Koga X Reader One shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: It wasn't an accident. Or was it? Who can tell with him?♚[© 2015 | @Anuyushi]♛





	A Strange Attacker ((Koga X Reader One shot))

"Kick!"  
I obeyed. Throwing my leg into the air in sync with the other students.  
"Punch!"  
I did it again. Putting my hands into fists and striking the air.  
"Punch like you mean it you wimps! I'm not here to train your sorry @$$e$ for my own amusement and I expect you try!"  
I punched the nothingness again much harder this time.  
The instructor released the class and we all returned to our dorms. The class are all young men and women from around the country here to learn fighting. I came on behalf of my mother, fearing the recent uproar of demons. Whole towns massacred, people randomly found dead, souls being stripped from bodies. It was scary to think about really. That we could be one of the victims. So I'm here to learn how to fight them off. At least the weaker ones is enough for me. I lit a small candle and put it beside my bed for some night warmth and light.  
A little more. No doubt I'd find one soon. I know i smelt one around here. I looked back to my comrades. "You smell that? It's nearby."  
They shrugged.  
I know I smelt a sacred jewel shard nearby. With one of those, I'll be more powerful than Inuyasha! The disgusting half demon that tries to swipe the woman I love from right under my nose. The moon cast a light glow over the forest. I could see a small strange temple close. There must be one there. "Be quiet and follow me." I looked back to my comrades.  
I placed my hand on my chest, feeling a slight buzz like I was purring. What was that? I don't purr. Suddenly there was a scream from outside. I jumped up and ran outside. Students were running left and right. A girl stopped at me. "Run (y/n)! There's a demon!" She took off. Demon? This would be the perfect time to practice my skills. I ran in the opposite direction, looking for the demon. There was a crash in master's temple and master took off running. The demon must be there. I clenched my fists and ran to the door just as someone jumped out and crashed into me. I toppled to the ground and felt a strong weight on me. I looked up to an older looking man with dark long hair and rough clothes. His most noticeable feature was shining, bright blue eyes that looked out of place with his dark look. "Hey you!" He growled. "You're a student here!" The man stood up and flicked dirt off himself. "Tell me, where are the jewel shards?"  
This? He was the demon? It was kind of hard to believe. I sat up slowly and frowned. "What makes you think I'd tell you?"  
The man clenched his fists. "Well!?" He sounded as though I didn't even talk at all. "Wait-"  
I should have ran away when I had the chance but something made me stay. I knew I couldn't defeat him in battle. "They belong to me so go away."  
The truth was I was given only one to assist me with my studies but even still, I wouldn't give it to a demon. He crossed his arms. "So you DO have one. I'm Koga." He held out his hand but I stood up on my own. "Thanks but I don't want YOUR help." I spoke in the same tone he had. Koga spat. "Geez mortals are so fickle. Anyway I don't have time for this-" I was suddenly swooped up and tightly held in his grasp. "Let me go!" I struggled. He chuckled and started running. "If you don't hand it over, I'll just have to weasel it out of you!" It went dark as he started into the forest. I stopped struggling but I held my hands close to my chest, protecting the jewel embedded in my heart. I closed my eyes and shifted again, his grip tightening. Why bother fighting back? He wants the jewel and if that kills me, then I'll just use my skills... Well... The ones I know. It's not a good plan but it's all I got. Koga finally slowed and set me down. "Ughh you're so heavy." He grunted and plopped down.  
I growled then sighed, letting my anger vanish, instead changing the subject. "Why did you just let me go? I could run away."  
Koga chuckled. "You'd have to be a fool or pretty daring to run off alone into the forest at night. Even I wouldn't do that and I'm a lot stronger."  
He was right. Though I was terrified still.  
"You can't give me the jewel can you?" His voice suddenly broke my thoughts. I shook my head slowly. "It's in my heart. I'd die if it were taken out." I replied softly and sat down next to him. "You're scary you know."  
My words made him look up.  
"Suddenly attacking the shrine and kidnapping me. I think I almost had a heart attack. Who are you?" I finished. I knew his name and that he wasn't human but who WAS Koga really?  
"I'm a member of the demon tribe of course." His tone was softer now as of lost in thought.  
"No. That's what you are."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
I stood up and pulled something from my pocket. "Mother once told me what you are and who you are, is different. What you are is simply labels and status. But who you are is everything. I am (y/n) (l/n). Born in a small village near the mountains. I enjoy (favorite food) and like (hobby). Who are you?" I ended with a smile. Koga scowled at me. "I guess I don't really know who I am then."  
I began to feel sorry for him. Being a demon isn't easy. Even me, a mortal, knew that. I held out my hand and Koga took it, pulling himself up.  
"Well let's see. You want to jewel shards right? But are you good or evil?"  
"...." He awkwardly looked away. I smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "It's alright. You haven't hurt me yet so I bet you're not all bad."  
Koga quickly pulled away. "What makes you think that?! I could be a killer! You're so odd-" He stopped and crossed his arms. "Pshh. Mortals."  
I couldn't help but smile. "Alright killer. Go ahead. Run me though."  
I felt a pang of worry. What if he wasn't kidding? Koga grunted at my words and sighed. "Alright. You got me. I'm not a killer- Unless I have to be. But I'm serious!"  
I held my hand to the jewel. "I'll make you a deal. If you're not evil, you can take the jewel when I die. Deal?"  
Koga grunted softly and nodded. "Fine."  
I smiled and sat back down. "So then... Now what?"  
The demon followed my lead and plopped down next to me. "I don't know. I went in to get the jewel but I don't know anymore."  
The sky began to lighten up and the stars vanished. I looked up. "It looks like the sun is going to come up."  
Koga sighed and rolled over on his side. "Yea whatever. Just get some rest will you?"  
I nodded and laid back into the grass. "You're not that bad."  
I saw Koga tense up. "Whatever."  
Then it went black as I fell asleep.  
It was warm when I woke up. I felt something in my hand and gripped it tighter, trying to figure out what what it was. Then I felt it was another hand. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself face to face with the demon. My cheeks felt warm and the sun was shining on us.  
Koga was breathing softly, his features were calm and he looked like he was dreaming. Sleeping, he looked completely different from his normal loud, fighting personality. I couldn't help but raise my arm and move his bangs away from his face. Suddenly his blue eyes flashed open and he stared at me confused. "(Y/n)?"  
I tried to pull back quickly but he held my hand tighter and pulled me close. "I've decided (y/n). I love you and you shall be my wife!"  
I didn't know how to reply to what just happened. All I could to was blush.  
What just happened?


End file.
